Fighter Nicknames (Smash Bros Lawl Toon)
Here are some Nicknames for the fighters if they are in the Pinkie Boxing Ring Stage Fighter Nicknames Garfield - The Lasagna-Loving Lazy Cat Odie - The Dopey Dog Mickey Mouse - Mr. Cartoon Himself Winnie the Pooh - Willey Nilley Silly Old Bear Frankie Stein - Stitched with Style Draculaura - Vegan Vampire Clawdeen Wolf - Fierce Fasion Lagoona Blue - Queen of the Waves EG Twilight - Human Princess of Friendship EG Pon-3 - The DJ Jack Skellington - The Pumpkin King Rarity - The Dress Artist G3 Pinkie Pie - Element of Laughter from the Past G3 Rainbow Dash - The Darling Minty - Socked Christmas Hero Applejack - Apple-Bucking Southern Ed - Chickens and Gravy Double Dee - The Genius Eddy - The Scammer Diamond Tiara - Big Bully with Bling Steve - The Crafter Zombie - The first Enemy Fancy Pants - Fanciest Pants ever Bob - Glitchy Skater Gumball - Adventure finder with blue fur Buttercup - The Toughest Fighter Hello Kitty - Meano Psyco Arigato Dr. Hare - Evil Genius in Pink Calvin - Young Tiger with Big Imagination Snoopy - Block-Head's Beagle Amethyst - The girl you can't help but love Milky Way - The sister of space Kim Possible - Your Basic Average Girl Todd & Riley - The Replacements Woody & Buzz Lightyear - Two Greatest Heros Toon Freddy Fazbear - Goofy Horror G3.5 Pinkie Pie - Sweet Little Leader Biskit Twins - Bully x2 Blythe Baxter - The Clumsy Pet Owner The Cat in the Hat - There's no doubt about that Ernie - Bo-Bo-Bo-Be-Do Sailor Moon - Sexiest Heroine Hamtaro - Ham-Hams Unite Anime Mario - Mr. Video Game from Japan Sonic X - Running around in the Speed of Sound Polly Pocket - All Good El Chavo - Es verdad. Es verdad. Es verdad. Purple Guy - The one who did it Toon Pac-Man - The Pac is Back Benson - Hot-Headed Workaholic CGI Diddy Kong - He's gonna be a star Hamtaro Skywalker - The Skywalker Clone Ned - The Misfortuner Megatoon - Super Epic Ladies-Man Timmy Turner - The Wisher Bugs Bunny - What's up Doc? Tom & Jerry - The Slapstick duo Clarence - Sweet Boy. Dumb Choices Disney Princess - Princess of many faces Anime Jigglypuff - The Balloon Pokemon from Japan Sunky - He Occasionally Sunk Taylor Swift - She'll write your name DiC Megaman - Super N Fighting Robot The Tick - Big Blue Bug of Justice Mangle - Mystery Gender Broken Robot Fox Rainbow Brite - Magical 80's girl Astro Boy - Roboy Starlily - Every Girl's Dream Anime Freddy - Dose Bussims Frosty the Snowman - A Jolly, Happy Soul Little Charmers - Flower Girls Sans - The Skele-ton of Puns Steve Burns - The Clue Searcher Choki Sollano - The TF2 Playah Fluttershy Doll - Plastic Rainbow Rockin' Girl OVA Sonic - The High-Tempered Blue Hedgehog Aquiles Bailotu - *BLOCKED* Category:Features Category:Team Toon